Problem: Ishaan walked his dog for $1$ kilometer on each of the past $12$ days. How many kilometers did Ishaan walk his dog altogether?
Explanation: The total number of kilometers walked is the product of the number of kilometers walked each day and the number of days that Ishaan went walking. The product is $1\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}$ $1\text{ kilometers per day} \times 12\text{ days}= 12\text{ kilometers}$ Ishaan walked a total of $12$ kilometers.